


playtime

by Anonymous



Category: supermega
Genre: Boypussy, Dogboy, Knotting, M/M, hybrid sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23201626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: baby's first knotting fic <3 sorry if it's bad but i hope you enjoyed.
Relationships: Harrison Tucker/Matt Watson
Kudos: 23
Collections: Anonymous





	playtime

**Author's Note:**

> baby's first knotting fic <3 sorry if it's bad but i hope you enjoyed.

Harrison huffed as he humped against the younger one's leg desperately. Matt looked down at the pup hybrid in confusion as Harrison whined softly, so eager for a release. 

"What's wrong Harry? are you in heat baby?" Matt cooed as he pet his boyfriend's head. Harrison nodded his head quickly, staring up into Matt's eyes from his spot on the floor. Matt smiled softly as he began to walk to the bedroom, hearing his pup's bell collar ring with every step as he followed him. Matt took off his pants and boxers then his boyfriend's before laying back in bed.

Harrison wagged his tail in excitement at the sight, his cock was instantly hardened as he lined himself up to Matt's pussy and rocked his hips into him, causing the human to whimper from how big his cock was. "Harrison.." Matt gasped out as Harrison plowed into him.

Harrison grunted as Matt moaned needily, cunt full of Harrison's big cock pounding into him. He gripped Matt's thighs and brought him down with every slam of his cock, making Matt squirm under him. Sounds of skin slapping and wet slick noises echoed in the room as Harrison continued to plow inside of Matt's pussy before he could feel his knot expanding inside of his boyfriend.

"C-close.." Harrison grunted as he squeezed Matt's thighs, ruthlessly slamming into him, Matt grasped the bed sheets as he felt the knot attached to him, tugging his insides with each thrust that the older male made. Finally Harrison let out a low moan that almost sounded like a growl as a rush of thick cum pooled inside of Matt, hot liquid filling his aching insides.

"Ha..F-fuck.." Matt panted out as Harrison stroked his hair lovingly, he kissed his lover's face until the knot unattached. "Your cum feels so good in me, Harry." Matt squeezed his thighs together to keep as much inside as he could, the thick load oozing down his thighs a bit from being filled to the brim.

Harrison smiled as he nuzzled his face into Matt's neck as Matt pet his head until the two fell asleep from exhaustion.


End file.
